From Afar
by iamme18
Summary: A story about Fairy Tail couples told in third person point of view. Rated M for future chapters. Chapters 1-3 LucyxLaxus Chapter 4 GaLe
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** So, I kind of wrote this in third person point of view, because I realize I suck big time with dialogues! This is a multi-chapter fanfic but the stories aren't really related. I am willing to take pairing or suggestions if you have any request. Thanks for those who will read and I hope you like it (:

Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, and it breaks my heart to not have a Gajeel or Jellal to hug every night :c

**Title: From Afar Pt. 1**

**Pairing: LaLu**

He had always admired her from afar; her tenacity, strength, faith, beauty and kind heart have always managed to awe him. He knew in her eyes he doesn't exist but he doesn't care, considering his past it was enough for him to see her happy and safe- nothing else matters.

She had always admired him from afar; his strength, his aloofness, his dedication have always managed to make her heart beat faster than normal. She knew in his eyes she was nothing but that's okay. As long as she has the chance to look at him and see him happy and content it means the world to her already.

It was late at night and she was just to go back home. It was darker than usual and the moon was hiding behind the clouds. During this time summoning Plue as a companion or asking someone to send her home would be ideal, but she was so drunk to summon her spirit and she didn't want to bother the people resting at the guild. The further she walked from the guild, the more she felt someone following her. She was drunk and weak from all the partying and she was sure anyone attacking her would be successful in her plans. So she walked faster and faster as the footsteps draw closer to her. She was scared and she felt foolish going home late at night while drunk. Even though she's a mage she's a woman first who have more potential threats during nights like this. As she was busily thinking these things she tripped and fell down on her face. She could hear the laughter from behind her and it appeared that more than one guy had followed her. she was more scared now, more scared than when Gajeel almost killed her, more scared than facing Purehito in Tenrou Island, more scared than her father yelling at her! As she awaits the possible consequence of her foolishness, she was shocked to hear the men shout in agony and crackling sounds of lightning behind her- it couldn't be she thought!

He was happy to have followed her home, he knew she was too kind to have bothered anyone to accompany her and was too drunk to summon a spirit. His heart raced when he see those bunch of drunk men almost touching her. He wanted to kill them; torture them slowly one by one for having such thoughts about her! But her safety was his priority and after getting rid of the low lives, he softly carried her off the ground bridal style and told her that he'd see her to her apartment. He knew she would object and ask to be put them. But he was insistent, the more she objected the more his grip tightened. He was scared of what could have happened to her and how those guys could damage her. he knew she was strong, but something like rape could damage a woman for life; he should know, that's the reason his mother committed suicide in the first place.

She was happy that he saved her yet at the same time embarrassed. She wondered what he will think of her now. She objected heavily to him carrying her home but he instead tightened his grip on her more. She took advantage of this opportunity to snuggle up to his chest and inhale his scent – a mixture of mint, nature with a hint of spiciness. She loves his smell, his warmth and feeling of his strong arms carrying her. The fear that she had earlier was easily lifted by his domineering presence and she was grateful for that. Without warning, the tiredness of the day had dawned on her body and she immediately fell asleep.

Seeing the sleeping girl in his arms he knew she couldn't take her home without waking her up to open her apartment and he doesn't want disturb the peaceful sleeping face she has. So he lightning bolted them home and he placed her on top of his bed. She looked like a goddess with her golden hair sprawling on the pillow in contrast with the black sheets of the bed. He was happy that he had the opportunity to see this side of hers. She looked truly relaxed and peaceful as if nothing in the world can bother her. Before leaving her to take a shower, he saw her move to snuggle to one of his pillows, inhaling it deeply he saw her smile and whisper out his name. it made his heart swell and fall more in love with this his amazing girl. He just hopes she doesn't freak out tomorrow when she wakes up.

**Soooooo… what ya guys think? Obviously this has a part 2 and I'm already done with it. I'm not quite sure if I'm going to continue with its 3****rd**** part though… I'll just ask you guys by that time.. Any comment would be nice but even if you read this would mean a lot to me (: as always thank you to you all and I love you guys!*hugs***


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I'm really touched and overwhelmed with the reviews, the follows and the people nice enough to read this fanfic of mine. Can I give a special mention though? Deathsembrace, I LOVE your fanfics and you're one of my inspiration in writing here so for you to review is just awesome. :D You made me a happy happy girl! Don't wory- all of you made me a happy happy girl :D Now, this is the second part. I hope you guys like it and again, if you have any suggestion or if you wish for me to post the continuation of this then please let me know. (:

As always FT doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Mashima Sensei.

**Title: From Afar Pt. 2**

**Pairing: LaLu**

Lucy heard a door shutting close, a man humming something then the sound of water running; she immediately opened her eyes and noticed that she was on an unfamiliar place. She recalled the events of the day and remembered Laxus saving, carrying her back home and falling asleep on his strong arms. She wondered for a while and came to a conclusion that Laxus brought her to his house to prevent him from waking her up to open her apartment. She was touched by the gentleness and consideration that he had shown her and she wants to thank him. She knew her idea would backfire and he might get to hate her or look at her differently but if he was this considerate of her then he might as well hold some feelings for her, right? With determination in her heart, she slowly got up from bed, fixed her outfit and hair a little before slowly walking over to the bathroom door. Knowing of his dragon slayer hearing, she turned the knob as quietly as she could; hearing no reaction aside from the continuing of his humming and water running, she felt that she had successfully infiltrated and should get on with her mission. She slowly walked nearer to the enclosed shower area where she saw him in all his naked glory and she couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

Laxus was busy thinking of the girl in his bed when he suddenly heard a gasp outside the glass shower door. He froze as he saw her staring at him with eyes filled with lust and want. He thought it was just one of his usual dreams but it wasn't because he could smell the alcohol from her body due to the guild party. He felt so hot and his erection couldn't be contained anymore. He knew if he made any wrong move it would be done for them, not that there ever was a "them" but he'd still risk it. She wouldn't have come here with that look in her eyes and knowing I was showering if she doesn't have feelings for me, right?

She felt that she was waiting for forever for him to make a move, so out of impatience; she slowly removed her clothes one by one, eyes locked on his blue eyes filled with raw emotions she knew she'll enjoy, he was grinning like a mad man from the mini- show she was giving him. When she was as naked as he was, she entered the shower area and pressed her breasts against his body, hearing him groan was more than enough to arouse her even more! By instinct rather than experience, she let her hand roam around his body touching everything in sight while he slowly moved his hand on her body as well. She felt his shoulders, to his chest and his perfectly sculpted abs trailing down to his fully erect manhood that was very hard to miss because of the size. She slowly guided her right hand up and down his penis while her left hand gently massaged his balls. She was happy as she could hear him grunt and moan from the treatment she was giving him and it gave her more courage to proceed further with the lightning dragon slayer.

He was lost in ecstasy as Lucy gives his manhood a hand job while massaging his balls. Being a proud man, he doesn't want a little virgin girl to get the best of him, so with one quick action, he grabbed Lucy's butt and pushed her up against the wall. Her hands have moved from his erection to around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his core. He could feel the wetness of her folds touching his abs and it was getting harder for him to control his self and fuck the brains out of her. But he will, because he wanted to give her a good time, and a good time he will give. He started by kissing her soft mouth, slowly sliding his tongue inside to taste every part of her while his hands massaged her boobs. He then slowly kissed her jaw line, nibbling on her ear, giving tiny kisses on her collarbone and finding spots that would make her moan and whimper with pleasure. He gave extra attention to her neck as she grabbed his hair and pushed herself to him, grinding him. He wanted to make her feel more- much more than what she's feeling right now. So he carried her outside the bathroom and slowly put her on top of the bed.

/

/

**Sorry for any wrong grammars and spelling. English is not my native language and second, I'm too shy to read the last part of the story. I'm not sure if I need to continue this since it'll just be lemon and some closure but please tell me what you guys like. Ok? (: and if you have any pairings that you'd like, please do tell! :D**

**I know I really don't ask for reviews but I just realized that reviews could make me better at what I'm doing so, if you have time, please review..thanks :)**

**Again, thanks for all who have followed, read, reviewed, favorite and even just browsed (; *hugs***


	3. Chapter 3

Guys this is the last part, hope you like it!

As usual, FT doesn't belong to me but to Mashima sensei

**Title: from Afar Pt 3**

**Pairing: Lalu**

Lucy woke up feeling sore but very happy. She recalled the intense and passionate night she had with Laxus and she could never be happier. Who would've thought that one of the toughest and most handsome guy in the guild was into her! She slowly got up, not wanting to wake the man beside her, but before she can move any further, two strong arms encircled her waist and gently pulled her back to bed. She laughed at this gesture, she never thought that Laxus Dreyar has a sweet or gentle side to him, but last night proved her all wrong.

He was happy snuggling into her soft delicate skin when she suddenly moved, although he knew she needed to shower, but he wanted to cuddle with her more and maybe if he's lucky, continue the sexcapades from the night before. But even before he could try, he was pinned down by Lucy who was already straddling him. She grinded against his morning erection and slowly moved her hands along her body, playing with her very bountiful chests. Laxus was turned on from her actions- and to think she was a virgin last night! Lucy then smashed her mouth against his, enveloping him in a hot and frenzy kiss that numbed his senses. But before he can respond, the sensation and weight was gone and as he open his eyes, he saw Lucy winking at him entering the shower door. He laughed as she closed the door; he never thought that a girl was capable of doing that to him. As he was getting up and out of bed, the bathroom door opened and Lucy threw her underwear and clothes out and with her finger, motioned Laxus to come closer and join him there.

Lucy never thought she would be this bold. Last night she thought it was just the alcohol moving but today, she was as sober as a nun and she was still making advances towards the lightning slayer! But for whatever embarrassing thing she had done, it was worth It she thought for the pleasure that Laxus gave her was more than she ever thought she could feel, and as they do it again and again it gets better and better and better. Everywhere he touched was magic and every place his magical tongue goes to just makes her moan louder and leave her asking and wanting for more. He pounded her hard and fast and that's how she wanted it, she was always treated like a princess and she's tired of it. Laxus treated her like a woman, a woman who was worth ravishing and going wild about and that's all she could ask for!

After the very long shower that they had, they started together for the guild. Laxus could have just bolted them there, but Lucy wanted to walk- so off they walk. They held hands and just enjoyed the scenery and comfortable silence between each other. They both knew that the guild would go crazy about this but they don't care. As long as they have each other that would be enough. As the opened the guild doors though, they were expected with loud cheering from the people at the guild! Turns out, everything that had happened was planned the guild's resident matchmaker Mira and the Raijinshuu to help the two get together,; it was crazy both of them thought, but they were eternally grateful. Although it wasn't fate that brought them together but their nakamas, they were more than fine with it, because the bonds that Fairy tail members have is stronger than what fate can give them and from then on to forever, they don't have to watch each other from afar anymore.

**I deeply apologize for the long delay! I got terribly sick and almost lost my job, and also my father wanted to throw me out so it was a very tough week for me both physically and emotionally. I am grateful for all the reviews and follows and favorites and reads and for those who suggested pairings, I am starting making plots for them already. I'll try to mix it up a bit and make AU stories for a change. Next pairings would GaLe and it's kind of short and dark but I hope you guys will also like it and will also review.**

**Oh yeah, was supposed to post a very lemony chapter but I can't post what I've written because I'm shy about it! All the things I wrote are out of imagination, I am sorry if they lack in juiciness but having no experience in that topic is kind of a hindrance..so…_**

**Hope to see you again at the next chapter! Thank you very much! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Hello people! How are you?Please do post pairings that you like or else I'll make crack pairing like LisannaXWarren or something like that hehe! Anyways, this is a new story and something new for me, so I hope you guys like it

As always, I do NOT own Fairy Tail..

PS: is FF having problems right now because im having hard time uploading and editing for 2 days now or its just my net?

**Title: Forever with you pt 1**

**Pairing: GaLe**

Levy felt cold, rough hands on her stomach and when she looked down, she saw a monster with long black hair and red eyes carving Phantom Lord's seal on her stomach. Levy screamed and woke up with a cold sweat. It has been years since that incident. She should have been over it, why shouldn't she? Said monster is her fiancé and they'll be married in four months. But levy being the wise girl that she is knew something was not right, that dream must have been a warning of something bad happening. She had that dream before the S-class exam and Acnologia attacked them; she had that dream before the last day of GMG and dragons wanted to kill them; so this time around, she knew something bad would be happening. She just doesn't know how bad it would be.

All Gajeel ever wanted was to atone for his sins and make it up to the solid script mage that he had innocently hurt; he wanted to change over and find a new beginning for himself and he had found that in Fairy Tail. Never did he think that his new life would have such a short life span, and just four months before his wedding.

Levy came to the guild the next day and immediately all eyes were upon her. She looked around and saw Natsu shouting some things that doesn't make sense and Lily trying to look calm but failing because all veins in his head are popping from anger. She wondered what in Mavis' name is happening and boy did she found out. Master announced that Gajeel has always been a double agent for Ivan, his son, and now he has left Fairy Tail with a lot of secret information in order to join Raven Tail. Levy couldn't believe her ears, her knees went weak and her eyes started to wet. She doesn't want to believe Master Makarov, but what proof does she have to not believe him. She heard people whispering that in time they knew he would break and return to the dark side. Levy wanted to shout at them and tell them they're wrong, but Natsu and Lily beat her to it. Soon they were followed by shouts from Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and shockingly Jet and Droy, telling everyone and the master that he was wrong- they were wrong. Levy felt broken, she was happy that Gajeel finally found the family ha had been looking for, it's just, it's smaller than what he thinks.

Makarov knew that by lying he would break Levy's heart- but as a Master he has to; he can't risk the safety of his children to go after Gajeel in Raven Tail. He never knew that Gajeel would be captured and the guild threatened, and although Laxus had managed to beat them once, Raven Tail had gotten stronger and deadlier. His heart broke upon hearing people calling Gajeel a traitor but all of it faded when he heard Natsu and the others defended him; they were right, Gajeel could never do it- he was too big of a softie but still he feels that the life of one would be better than the life of many, he knew Gajeel would have wanted this too.

Gajeel knew he would never make it out of this place alive, but he was happy. If sacrificing his life meant any significance in helping Fairy Tail then he would gladly give it up. He just wished he could have bid Levy farewell; he's now regretting dating her, loving her, holding her and proposing to her since he knew something like this is a big probability. He knew that as of now, the master must be telling the guild that he was a traitor and now has left Fairy Tail for Raven Tail, this way, they can ensure everyone's safety- it was Gajeel's plan anyway. But now he deeply regrets it since he would forever be an enemy in Levy's eyes and heart and that's the only thing he cannot live with. For her to look at him with anger and fear again, it would break his heart and hurt him more than anything that Ivan can do to him.

Levy went back to their home immediately after the incident, it would be good to have someone to talk to but she knew she just couldn't. Everything was just too much for her to bear and accept, where could Gajeel have gone that master has to make-up such an obvious lie? But what if it wasn't a lie? What if he really left us, betrayed us? Levy was confused and doesn't know what to believe anymore; she threw everything in her sight and screamed her anger for all of Magnolia to hear. She doesn't care anymore, right or wrong, she'll just have to find the truth for herself!

**I know we've had many Gajeel has been captured by Raven Tail stories but I just wanted to try one, so sorry if it's a bit clichéd. **** Anyways, I'll try to finish this one by the next chapter, maybe? Then after that some one-shot for other pairings before returning to LaLu and GaLe :D**

**Please do review if you have time, any simple word or phrase would mean a lot to me **

**Thanks as always for all who are still reading and supporting and reviewing and favorit-**_**ing**_** and following and I love you all! *huugggsss***


End file.
